


Meeting you again

by Rin_chan32



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: Kyoko is at the last moments of her life. Her Soul gem is nearly corrupt and no grief deeds had come her way in a while. But what will happen with a certain person that she cares about deeply appears in her last moments?





	Meeting you again

A girl sat alone, in a long, dark alleyway. She held a dark gem in her hand as she panted, moving her red hair out of her face. Kyoko pressed her hand against the wall and stumbled as she felt weak from the last witch fight. "Ah, I wish you were here..." She panted, falling back down onto the cold tile. 

 

Little dots of white fell from the cloudy sky and a cold breeze swept through the lit city of Mitakihara. Kyoko rested her head on the brick and sighed. She fought the witch by herself, no one was really there to help her out. The red head glanced around and looked for a Grief seed, not seeing one anywhere and cursing under her breath as another cold winter breeze strongly blew the cold, still air. 

She shivered a little and got back up and tried to walk, but ended giving up not that long later. "Ah, it's no use." She muttered to herself, covering her face with her green jacket. Her Soul Gem was nearly corrupted and her body was covered in open wounds and scars from the witch fight. Her whole body was in pain, and this damn cold wind didn't help one bit. In a small ball, Kyoko tried to heat herself up, but failing once another strong push of wind have her hopes up. "Shit, I'm probably going to die of hypothermia.." She muttered again, looking up at the cloudy sky. 

"Ah, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" A familiar voice called out. Kyoko looked where the source of the voice was located and her eyes widened. Sayaka stood at the foot of the alleyway and smiled at Kyoko from where she was. Not knowing what else could be happening, Kyoko was flabbergasted, not knowing what to say. She saw her die in front of her own eyes, she turned into a witch. "So, your not going to say anything?" Sayaka teased a little, walked over to Kyoko as her white cape flew in the wind.

"O-Oh, sorry." She started, rubbing the back of her head. "I was just a little-"

"Surprised? I would expect that from you, I was honestly surprised to see you here myself, thought that you'd  somewhere else." Sayaka finished for her. Kyoko felt relieved to see Sayaka here once more, it felt like she had nothing to worry about or something along those lines. 

Not long later, Sayaka got up from the ground and peered behind the corner of the alley, smiling at her."It's nice to see you again, y'know? I actually missed you, besides all of those fights.."

"I have to agree, I didn't expect you to be here." Sayaka smiled and nodded, turning around and Madoka running beyond the corner. They exchanged looked and smiled, the blue haired girl extending her hand out to Kyoko, a smile still plastered on her lips.  

"Come on, let's go." She announced swiftly, her gloved hand out. Kyoko didn't object and grasped onto her warm hand, being pulled up by the blue girl. As   
all 3 girls walked off into the distance, Kyoko and Sayaka messed around with each other before leaving the dark alley, disappearing with the snowy wind. 

Laying in the snowy alley, was once a bright red gem, shining where it went. But, now it lays as a black seed in the snow, glowing as its witch rests in its labyrinth and waiting for its first victim, a magical girl standing at the foot of the alleyway.


End file.
